


V is for Velocoraptor

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: baby wants MEAT!, based on real life events from 2001-2002, disatisfied with McDonalds menu AND cleanliness, hungry for meat, i catch mice and birds by hand, pregnant and craving meat, will hunt mice for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Based upon my experience of being pregnant and seeing a rat in my local McDonalds





	V is for Velocoraptor

"V" is for "Velocoraptor" (spelling!)

by Zuzanny 

I'm not exactly sure how pregnant I was at the time, only that it was between the time that I started telling people and me leaving Camberwell. I know this because Camberwell was where it happened. My mum and I were eating at the Camberwell McDonalds when I saw the rat. A great, big, fat, gray rat, running along the wall from the direction of the kitchen towards the dining room. Quick as a flash it had jumped up under one of the cushioned seats and was gone.

I was on hyper-alert, ears twitching, pupils dilated, poised ready to hunt, when my mum's hand on my arm stopped me.

"No." She said.

I looked at her, pouting.

"No mousing. You're pregnant, remember. Don't risk the baby by exposing yourself to it's germs."

My pout grew larger. "But Muuuuum... I'm HUNGRY!"

"You've already eaten fifteen packs of nuggets." She tisked at me.

"But they're not real meat. You know they're not real meat. I want real meat!"

"No." Firmly said. "No hunting. And don't you try those eyes on me, you know I'm immune."

I sat back in a huff, arms crossed, momentarily defeated. That was until my eyes fell upon the fat, juicy looking sparrows picking the pieces of chips and burger crumbs from the tables just inside the entrance way. I licked my lips.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Mum jumped in.

Curses. She always knows what I am thinking. "No fair!" I wailed. "Baby wants MEAT!" My out burst drew the attention of the people sitting around us. I didn't care.

"You want meat? Ok, let's go to Sophias. You can get a steak there."

My eyes lit up. I could feel myself salivating. "Extra bloody?"

"If that's the way you want it."

I smiled a great bit smile that those around us must have found disturbing. Mum turned to look at them, some were frozen with their food halfway to their open mouths. "What, haven't you ever seen a pregnant person before?" She snapped at them. Everyone gave this sort of "Oh!" noise, like that explained everything, and went back to what they were doing. I still didn't care. I was halfway out the door, my mind envisioning very rare steak and lots of it. (Hmmmmm... perhaps the butcher would be a better destination..."

Mum caught up with me and walked a steady pace beside me. "I just can't take you anywhere!" She laughed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The ironic thing is the Baby grew up to be a vegetarian.


End file.
